Legendary Gems
Legendary Gems are gems introduced in the patch 2.1 of Diablo III, that are only socketable in amulets and rings (except the Gem of Ease, which can only be socketed into a weapon). Most of these gems can only drop from Rift Guardians in Greater Rifts, though one can be found as a drop from Greed in the Treasure Realm. In addition to the gems being unique equipped and account bound, any one character can not even receive any gem that they already have in their possession, including the shared stash. The gems are dropped at Rank 0 and can be upgraded by speaking with Urshi. Legendary gems do not work when equipped on a follower. The Legendary Gems are not account-unique, but a character will never get a gem that they already have in inventory, equipped on follower, equipped on themselves, or in the shared stash, or socketed into any item in any of the listed places. The gems will only drop at character level 70, but can be used at any level by other characters on the same account. There are currently 21 Legendary Gems (Patch 2.4.0). As of patch 2.4, Legendary Gems also show their Rank in inventory or any interface panel tied to them. Gem List *'Bane of the Powerful': Gain 20% increased damage for seconds after killing an elite pack. Upgrading increases duration by second. Rank 25 bonus: Increases damage against elites by 15%. *'Bane of the Stricken': each successful attack increases the damage its victim takes from the character's own skills by . Upgrading increases this bonus by . Rank 25 bonus: increases damage done against bosses (including Rift Guardians) by 25%. *'Bane of the Trapped': Increases damage against enemies under the effect of control-impairing effects by . Upgrading increases damage bonus by . Rank 25 bonus: Gain an aura that slows enemies within 15 yards by 30%. *'Boon of the Hoarder': chance on killing an enemy to cause an explosion of gold. Upgrading increases chance by . Rank 25 bonus: Gain 30% increased movement speed for 3 seconds after picking up gold. *'Boyarsky's Chip': adds additional damage. Upgrading increases bonus Thorns damage by . Rank 25 bonus: Primary skills also Taunt the first enemy hit or 2 seconds. *'Enforcer': Increase the damage of your pets by . Upgrading increases pet damage by . Rank 25 bonus: Your pets take 25% reduced damage. *'Esoteric Alteration': reduces non-Physical damage taken by . Upgrading increases damage reduction by . Rank 25 bonus: gain 75% additional non-Physical resistances when below 50% Life. *'Gem of Ease': monster kills grant additional experience, multiplied by difficulty. Upgrading increases bonus experience by . Rank 25 bonus: both gem and item can be used at any character level instead of 70 only. *'Gem of Efficacious Toxin': Poison all enemies hit for damage as Poison over 10 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 25 bonus: All enemies you poison take 10% increased damage from all sources. *'Gogok of Swiftness': chance on hit to increase your Attack Speed by 1% for 4 seconds, stacking up to 15 times. Upgrading increases proc chance by . Rank 25 bonus: Also gain 1% Cooldown Reduction per stack. *' ': all Cold skills always Chill enemies, slowing them by 60% for 1 second (unless already better), and slowdown potency of all Chill effects increases by (up to 80%). Upgrading increases speed reduction by . Rank 25 bonus: gain additional 10% Critical Hit Chance against Chilled or Frozen enemies. *'Invigorating Gemstone': While under any control-impairing effects, reduce all damage taken by . Upgrading increases damage reduction by . Rank 25 bonus: Heal for 20% of maximum life when hit by a control-impairing effect. *'Mirinae, Teardrop of the Starweaver': 15% chance on hit to smite a nearby enemy for damage as Holy. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 25 bonus: Smite a nearby enemy every 5 seconds. *'Molten Wildebeest's Gizzard': increases Life Regeneration by per second. Upgrading increases Life per Second bonus by per second. Rank 25 bonus: after not taking damaging hits in 4 seconds, creates an absorption shield for 200% of the current Life per Second. *'Moratorium': 35% of all damage taken is instead staggered and dealt to you over seconds. Upgrading increases duration by seconds. Rank 25 bonus: 10% chance on kill to clear all staggered damage. *'Mutilation Guard': reduces melee damage taken (of any Elemental Damage type) by . Upgrading increases damage reduction by . Rank 25 bonus: while at 50% Life or lower, can move unhindered through enemies and Waller affix barriers. *'Pain Enhancer': Critical hits cause the enemy to bleed for damage as Physical over 3 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 25 bonus: Gain Blood Frenzy, granting you 3% increased Attack Speed for each bleeding enemy within 20 yards. *'Simplicity's Strength': Increases the damage of Primary skills by . Upgrading increases damage bonus by . Rank 25 bonus: Primary skills heal you for 2% of maximum Life if they hit an enemy. *'Taeguk': Gain 0.5% increased damage for 3 seconds after spending primary resource. This effect stacks up to times. Gaining a stack refreshes all existing stacks. Upgrading increases maximum stack size by . Rank 25 bonus: Gain 0.5% increased armor for every stack. *'Wreath of Lightning': 15% chance on hit to gain a mini-Conduit buff, dealing damage as Lightning every second to nearby enemies for 3 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 25 bonus: While under the effect of mini-Counduit, gain 25% increased movement speed. *'Zei's Stone of Vengeance': damage enemies suffer increases by for every 10 yards between you and the enemy hit (max at 50 yards). Upgrading increases damage bonus by (also increasing the maximum bonus by ). Rank 25 bonus: 20% chance on hit to Stun the enemy for 1 second. Unreleased Gems *'Shen's Delight': receiving excessive healing from Life Regeneration and Life per Hit is converted to Absorption shield, up to of the character's maximum Life. Upgrading increases the maximum shield potency by of maximum Life. Rank 25 bonus: Unknown. Upgrading These gems can be upgraded by speaking with Urshi, who will appear on every level of a Greater Rift after the Rift Guardian has been defeated in time. It does not cost anything to upgrade the gem. The blue property on the gem is the only property that will be upgraded. The upgrade success rate will increase as the Greater Rift level increases, but it also decreases with the rank of the gem, i.e. one will need higher Tier to even have a chance to upgrade the high-level gems. The maximum number of attempts Urshi can offer per run is three (four if the Rift is empowered), and each is either successful (+1 rank), or failed (nothing happens). A gem's chance to upgrade will be guaranteed if the difficulty level of the rift is at least 10 greater than the rank of the gem. When the differences between the rift and gem reach below 10, the chance of successful upgrading decreases, first to 90% (9 ranks above), then 80% (8 ranks above), 70% (7 ranks above) and 60% (0-6 ranks above). If a gem's level is higher than that of the Greater Rift's difficulty level, then the chances of a successful upgrading are cut in half for every rank (30%, 15%, 7.5%, 3.75%, etc), and become 0% when the difference reaches 7 ranks. In other words, to even get a chance to get the rank 25 bonus, the player must be able to clear a rank 18 rift. To get good chances (higher than 30%), the player must be able to clear a rank 24 rift, i.e. be geared well enough to efficiently farm on Torment VI. To have a 100% chance to gain the level that grants the secondary bonus of the gem, they need to clear a level 34 rift or above. When the gem reaches rank 25, it will gain a secondary power, which is not empowered by further rank increases. Note that while most gems have no cap (and therefore can be upgraded endlessly, should their owner be good enough to clear a rift of high enough rank), some have an effective cap of 50 or 75, and while technically they can still be upgraded afterwards, this will give no extra benefit. Some gems also have a cap, which is not obtainable by normal means. Gems with a limit to upgrading: *Boon of the Hoarder *Esoteric Alteration *Gogok of Swiftness * *Invigorating Gemstone *Mutilation Guard